Unknown: The 200th Hunger Games
by PandaEyedDetective
Summary: 'In order to show the rebels that there is no way that they can protect each other from the might of the capitol, all tributes who are reaped shall go into the arena, along with any volunteers. The citizens will not be informed of this twist until after the reapings'. SYOT open


**Hey everyone :) As you've probobly gathered from the summary, this is an SYOT. However, rather then being a completely new SYOT it isa rewrite of my old one, which I had to stop writing due to real life being a pain in the arse. What does that mean for you, you ask? Well it means that 1) some of the spots have allready been filled by submitters from my origional story, and 2) Updates will be quicker as I have a lot of chapters written allready. So, please submit if you can, and remember to make your characters origional! SYOTs are no fun if yoy have the same boring characters just killing each other again and again. Anyway, enough ranting. Here's the prologue, hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"Amycus, Alecto, get in here, the announcement has started!" called Casius impatiently as the Capitol anthem blared out from the large TV that took up most of their living room wall.<p>

He glanced at the door as his two children entered the room, Amycus, his oldest child, was still carrying his favorite sword, the polished metal glinting the same colour as his cold grey eyes. An air of confidence radiated from him, his muscular physique towering over his rather scrawny sister. He was truly a son to be proud of, and Casius knew that in just a few years he would win the games and bring glory to him.

Alecto, on the other hand, was small and skinny, her focus on speed and light weaponry meaning she barely gained any muscle despite the hours of training she put in. Her body was covered in scars from various 'accidents' during sparring with her brother, the faint lines making jagged patterns on her skin. Right now she looked more bored then anything, watching the screen with about as much entheusiasm as she would have watching paint dry.

As the presidant took the stage, Amycus stared intently at the screen. He knew he would be volunteering this year and he hoped that the quell would be to his advantage. He hoped for something like the fiftieth, double the tributes meant double the kills. Alecto hoped for a different sort of quell, perhaps something that would prevent her brother from volunteering. Seeing his hopes of victory crushed after so many years would bring her such joy. She let a preemptive smirk cross her face, crossing her fingers and praying for something that would teach her egotistical fool of a brother a lesson.

Amycus sat on the edge of his seat as Presidant Grey plucked the card numbered 200 from the box, and even Alecto sat up a little straighter.

They waited as the Presidant paused for suspense.

"Oh just read it already" Alecto muttered, earning herself a shut-up-or-die glare from her brother and father. Amycus glared at her as she smirked, turning his gaze back to the screen as the Presidant read aloud-

"To show the districts that they can not know everything, the quell will not be revealed until after the reapings have taken place"

They stared. And stared. A silence filled the room, only broken when Alecto untangled herself from the armchair and stood up. "Well _that_ was certainly informative" she smirked, flicking her dirty blonde hair over her shoulder as she left the room.

Amycus and Casius didn't even aknowledge her, instead staring in bemusment at the TV.

They both knew what the other was thinking- not knowing was dangerous, not knowing could cost you your life.

There was no way to fight the unknown.

* * *

><p>"Well shit, looks like you might have broke their brains Sir" Carmine Monroe said, falling into step with the Presidant as he left the stage. "Not that that's saying much" She grinned, her dark blue eyes flashing with ammusment.<p>

"Carmine, what have I told you about insulting the Capitolites?" Presidant Apollo Grey said, in a way which showed that he and Carmine had discussed this many times before.

"Er, not on camera and not in public?" Carmine recalled, her auburn curls bouncing like springs as she practically skipped along.

"Exactly" Apollo said, "We really don't need a repeat of what happened with last years Head Gamemaker, do we?"

Carmine frowned. The incident in question had occoured when she had been mouthing off to the Presidant about her obsessive, perfectionist of a boss and had accidentily been caught on camera by one of the vulture like journalists who routinely flocked around Presidant Grey. Unfortunatly, said obsessive perfectionist boss had been watching later that night and had suffered a heart attack upon hearing Carmine and the Presidant colourfully discussing exactly where he could shove his paperwork.

"That wasn't so bad" Carmine mused, "It got me promoted".

"Yes, I doubt he expected it to actually happen when he said you'd be head gamemaker over his dead body". Apollo smiled.

"Meh, be careful what you wish for" Carmine smirked, absent mindedly twirling her silver charm bracelet on her wrist. The two of them walked in companionable silence for a few minutes before Carmine asked the question that had been eating away at her since the announcment.

"So... What the heck is the Quell anyway?"

Apollo looked up and smiled at her. "See for yourself" he said, tossing the antique, important and probobly worth a small fortune quell card to her carelessly.

Carmine turned it over and stared at the flowing script. "Damn posh writing" she muttered, taking a good deal longer then she usually would have to read the ornate card that state: In order to show the rebels that there is no way that they can protect each other from the might of the capitol, all tributes who are reaped shall go into the arena, along with any volunteers.

Carmine smiled as she finished reading. "Our ancestors were such sadistic bastards" she grinned fondly, handing the card back to Apollo as ideas and plots whirred through her mind.

Oh this was going to be _fun_.

* * *

><p><strong>Right! Hope you enjoyed the prologue :) here's the form and tribute list. <strong>

Name:

Age:

Gender:

District.

Personality:

Appearance:

Link to an image of your tribute:

History:

Strengths (Max 4):

Weaknesses (Min 4):

Fears (at least one):

Weapon of choice

Reaped or volunteered:

Reaction to reaping/reason for volunteering:

Friends:

Family:

Opinion on the games:

Opinion on the capitol:

Training score (and why):

Interview strategy:

Alliance?:

Strategy?:

Bloodbath?:

Tribute List

Tribute List

District One

Male-

Male (Volunteer)- Amycus Carrow

Female- Alecto Carrow

Female (Volunteer)- Indigo Ladris

District Two

Male-

Male (Volunteer)-

Female- Angel Catalina

Female (Volunteer)-

District Three

Male-

Female-

District Four

Male-

Male (Volunteer)-

Female- Azure Censura

Female (Volunteer)-

District Five

Male-

Female-

District Six

Male-

Female-

District Seven

Male-

Female-

District Eight

Male-

Male (Volunteer)- Suede Lawlett

Female- Callico 'Callie' Andora

District Nine

Male-

Female-

District Ten

Male- Sean Galway

Female-

District Eleven

Male-

Female-

District Twelve

Male-

Female-

District Thirteen

Male-

Female-


End file.
